<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Company of Wolves by MiniStitches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825406">The Company of Wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches'>MiniStitches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sharing is Caring [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Elliott's a simp for Loba, Multi, Pet Play, Public Humiliation, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elliott finds himself in the company of Bloodhound they invite their friend(?) Loba along as a way to say thanks for helping them. As the day progresses Elliott  finds himself shaken by the duo, finally knowing what it's like to be in the company of wolves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(This is part of a Apex AU, if you're just here to read smut that's cool)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Loba Andrade/Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sharing is Caring [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Company of Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Never thought I'd write Loba to be honest but I like her relationship with Bloodhound, it's very nice to see them get close to someone in canon, and also them having interactions with Gibby just adds more *Chefs kiss* flavor to it.</p>
<p>Anyways this is not a happy Apex AU, this little chapter is more tame though if I'm being honest and I only wrote it because it's time to expand my horizons to threesomes, and this trio? It makes sense to me ha ha.</p>
<p>So enjoy this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it, my friend helped me edit it so thank them for this not being shitty!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been sent to the medical bay after that meeting, forced to be under the watchful eyes of that medic chick from the odd assembly. Never once did she meet his gaze as she worked to clean at the various bite marks on his body, only murmuring a “quit ya whinin” every time he winced to the feel of the alcohol touching his wounds. Most of his injuries were dressed (She made sure to never touch him anywhere he tensed up at and the tearing around his ass was left mainly untreated by her as she had handed him some supplies, telling him to take care of it) He wasn’t an idiot, he knew why he was getting cleaned up. It was for the sole purpose to prepare him for Bloodhound. And it was a cleaning routine he followed, forced to comply with for-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Three days? I’ve been here for three-!?!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop with ya yelling! You needed to be here for your recovery. I’m not bout to send ya to be chewed on by the lot again until you’re healed up!” Ajay, known by her teammates as Lifeline, snapped back, having just shown Elliott the date after he had begged her to tell him. She had become more and more irritated by Elliott’s understandably deteriorating emotional state. Not only had he spent it yelling, crying then begging to be let go, but also asking her what had happened that night. <em> Why </em> did she and the others do what they did if they now all look so regretful?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please... Please tell me what happened. I won’t even get angry please just tell me. I-I-I-I have to know, I n-n-need to know-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it's better ya don’t. Trust me, sugar. It’s better if ya stay clueless…” She said this part so softly, like a mother gently chiding her child. Her eyes filled with pity meeting his for the first time made him shut his mouth. She looked actually remorseful as they sat in silence, her hands working to remove his bandages, letting out a sigh at his healed up body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like you’re healed up...Gotta let Anita know you’re ready for ‘training’, now.” Her voice seemed to trail off, the unspoken ‘I’m sending you back to wolves’ hung heavy in the air as the curly haired man stared at the ceiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s this gonna work? You’re all gonna follow some list on who gets to ‘train’ me or is this some sort of hat drawing.” He clenched his fist, a bitter laugh spilling from his lips as he continued. “Or are you guys planning to do a coin flip? A dice roll? C’mon tell me how it’s gonna go down. Don’t lie to me about this alright? I’m not sure how much of that I can take now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re gonna go in order. Like Bloodhound, said they’re first…” Elliott could only nod his head as she listed everyone off. Bloodhound, Makoa, herself, Renee, Anita, Caustic, Silva, Natalie, Crypto, the simulacram, Loba. Then the final two Elliott wasn’t aware of, some new recruits only known as Rampart and Horizon, who weren’t even in the meeting a few days ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Gibby already said he’s gonna skip his day with ya. I know you pair were close so I’m sorry Elli. I-I wish things were different for ya, I really do, when it’s my turn with ya I won’t try to hurt ya.” Her hand gripped his bicep, giving him a squeeze as she whispered. His eyes widened as he felt his arm get pricked by a needle in Ajay’s hand, letting out a small groan as he felt himself getting drowsy. “Shhhhh, this’ll help ya get rested up for tomorrow. I know Hound isn’t going to be gentle and I don’t need ya tryin to flake on em and you showin ya mug here again…” He couldn’t even respond, his eyes shutting as his world went black.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>His body felt heavy, having laid in the dark for God knows how long. He was curled up in a ball on some soft pillow, the soft material rubbing nicely against his chest making him curl further into the fabric. This felt so nice as he pushed his face further into the pillow, rubbing himself against it, feeling his cock touch the material...Wait what? His head shot up, forcing his eyes to open as the clinging sound of metal rattled around his neck. He started hyperventilating as he looked down at his body despite the dots dancing across his eyes, finding himself once more waking up naked, someone having taken the time to strip him down leaving him nude save for the collar weighing heavy around his neck. He reached up to the collar, letting out a frustrated noise finding no clasp on it. Talk about deja vu...This time he was collared up on what closer inspection seemed to be a pet bed...Like a dog bed…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one seemed to be here, which was a good sign for Elliott who stood up on his shaky legs, the muscles in them screaming after having not been used for a long period of time. The fact he had been curled up in a ball didn’t help them either and any step he took were quite wobbly. His vision was finally starting to focus as he took in the room, his stomach dropping realizing where he was. On the desk there were few, but telling objects. Candles were on it, a small collection of books in a language he didn’t recognize, some bone fragments of what he prayed was from an animal of some sort, a large black feather and...a pair of goggles that Elliott recognized immediately. This was Bloodhound's room, their spare items carefully placed around the place made the barman panic at the memory of them. Just remembering how cruel they were to him in that short meeting they had was already making him run to the door. His desperation to leave only increased as the door refused to open, realizing in horror that he was locked in there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK. I need to get out of here now, I don’t want them to touch me again, I don’t want anyone to touch me ever again. Everyone needs to stay away from me so why won’t they listen- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thoughts were cut off as the sound of the door being fiddled with made its way to his ear, causing his heart to pound in a panic. Were they back now? Elliott knew the answer to that one, his head getting light at the thought of the hunter touching him once more. He needed to do something, now. He couldn't hide, there wasn’t a good place he saw in the room, his eyes scanning around as they landed back on the pet bed he was laying in earlier. If he just pretended to be asleep they would leave him alone, right? He could only pray for it as he curled onto the bed, pleading with his body to relax as he buried his face back into the pillow-like fabric, doing his best to have his breathing slow down as the door finally opened. The sound of the soldiers' boots came close to his head and Elliott hid his face from them praying they wouldn’t suspect him of being awake. A light ruffle to his hair almost made him stop breathing, doing his best to not appear too still as that gloved hand continued to run through his curly hair, trailing further down his body. He wanted to cry as that hand rubbed a circle into his back, remembering how this person had done this right before getting violent towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand suddenly stopped as soon as it had started, causing him to relax for a moment. He managed to trick them it seemed, hearing them say “Poor thing” as their footsteps faded away, maybe he can have a moment of peace, even if it was just a moment- A sudden touch to his cock made him go still, his eye brow starting to twitch as a hand rubbed him up and down, manicured nails dragging gently along his length. This didn’t feel like Bloodhound, obviously... But before he could even react to those new fingers, his face was being pulled up to look at a beautiful woman. Her hair was done neatly into long dutch braids, her eyeshadow adding more beauty to her piercing eyes as she looked him up and down, her hand still moving even as he let out a moan. It was that woman again from the meeting, Loba, who was taking her sweet time stroking his cock, not a hint of shame on her face. In fact her eyes had an adoring look in them as he felt himself become unwillingly hard, his face warming up as he looked away, ashamed of himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Oh? Looks like the puppy has finally decided to grace us with his presence. A little bit of a shame, he looked so delightful snoring away.” Hound’s voice sounded amused as they walked back into sight, their face fully covered as they leaned against the wall with interest at the sight before them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t he be awake? He’s slept for so long! I know it’s expected for puppies to be asleep most of the day but he’s different.” Loba’s voice crept closer to the curly haired man's ear, making him shiver as she removed her hand from his hard member. “This little puppy is too cute to just let him sleep away, and look! He’s so excited after his nap, a walk for him maybe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> She wants to walk me like I'm a dog? </em>The idea of him walking around naked on this base made him panic. He didn’t want to do that! Even if it was a beautiful woman doing it he wanted none of it. The cold in the room was already causing him to shiver and no doubt that outside the door wouldn’t bode better.</p>
<p>“Nghhh stop-” A smack to his mouth silenced him, Loba’s eyes looked angry as she gripped his jaw once again, in a painful manner with the way her nails dug into his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a naughty puppy! Acting like he knows better...A good puppy doesn’t talk…” A muffled laugh came from Bloodhound as the woman ruffled his hair. “But I can’t be mad at you, you’re such a cute thing! I mean how did Hound get such a pup with a beautiful coat of fur? So full and luscious it’s so nice to drag my fingers through it. It’d be shameful if we didn’t take you for a walk at least once. Show off the merchandise if you will.” A final flick to his cock made Elliott gasp, the click of a leash being attached made his heart pound as he felt himself being tugged. Hound’s hand had a firm grasp on the leash, giving it a little yank. Looks like there was no getting out of this. He stood up from the bed with a sigh, getting ready for his fate, until a sudden kick to his stomach made him drop. Coughing, he laid on all fours as he tried to recover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh-what-” Something was shoved into his mouth and the click behind his head made him realize it must be some sort of muzzle that got forced on him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dogs walk on all fours and you will do the same.” Lobas heels dug into his back making it arch. “C’mon, you’re my little <em> mascota, mi perrito bonito! </em>Now are you going to be good for mama? I’ll make sure you get a treat if you behave around the base.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened his mouth to speak, to tell her to fuck off but a pull on his collar warned him against that so he let out a sigh of defeat nodding his head affirmitively to her demands. Loba gave him a small kiss on his nose, holding her hand out for the leash that Hound handed to her so she could give it a small tug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let's go <em> hermoso. </em> I need to show my friends the new puppy. It would be such a shame to not show such a beautiful creature around.” With that she started tugging on his leash, shame filling his person as he crawled on the floor, staring down as Loba guided him out of the door with Hound following alongside her, the two of them participating in idle chatter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He wanted to scream. The pain in his palms and his knees were killing him because of what he had to endure. Loba and Bloodhound had taken their sweet time walking him around in front of the others. After seeing him, Octavio only laughed at him and called him a bitch, asking what breed he was as he reached down to cradle his face, he would’ve yelled back but a smack from Loba’s weird staff made him stop, Octane’s verbal assault continuing even after they had left. Everywhere they walked, he knew he was being stared at, Lifeline looking away, totally ashamed when Loba offered to let her pet him. Crypto made disgusted noises upon seeing him, telling the ‘owners’ to get that mutt fixed upon seeing him, driving his foot into Elliott’s face when Elliott growled (It was the only noise he could make without getting smacked by either of his ‘owners’). And it’s not like he could actually talk because of the muzzle that was keeping his mouth mostly closed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finally made it back to Hound’s room, he let out a noise of pleasure, his head getting pat as he quickly made his way back into the safety of the room once the Tracker opened the door. He feigned a yawn, not wanting either person to touch him anymore, making it a big show as he climbed onto the pet bed snuggling it as he curled up. Maybe if he was playing the game of being the pet they wanted they would leave him alone...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Aww</em> <em>pobrecito, <em><span>quer</span></em><em><span>ía</span></em> su cama, ¡tiene sueño!” </em>She sat next to her ‘pup, giving him small kisses to his face, which he did his best to ignore, finding it hard to do so when she lifted his muzzle up to give him a deep kiss, his arms shooting up in surprise as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. He couldn't stop rocking his hips into the mattress below him, he couldn't help it. She's a beautiful woman! And her forcing his hand to her ass didn’t help him calm down, his fingers digging into it the longer the kiss went. He didn’t even notice the way Hound was staring at the pair until they let out a cough. Loba and him pulled away from each other, his tongue sticking out as he panted, precum ruining the pet bed he had been rocking his hips against.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Andrade, I thought we discussed this-” Their voice sounded bitter, clearly displeased by what they had just seen between the two. Their hands pushed the muzzle back into the place while Loba let out a small laugh at their sudden shift in mood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Hound... You don’t have anything to worry about! A puppy gets excited at anything.” He lets out a whine as she wrapped her hand around his already leaking cock, then she let go, causing him to whimper as he buried his face into her chest. “See? Poor little pup was trying to fuck his bed...I bet he’s all pent up, he must be having a rut.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? Is that so? Something should be done about that.” The hunter’s voice sounded amused, pulling him up by his collar as they reached down to grip his testicles, making him panic inside. “These do feel <em> full</em>, does the puppy need to fuck a bitch? Need to empty his cock inside someone?” It was clearly humiliating to be talked to that way, but Elliott couldn’t ignore his blood running south.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was now standing, sandwiched between Loba and Hound. He wanted to say no but stopped as Loba got to her knees, feeling her plump lips kiss his hips bones. God that felt good, her lips pressing kisses along his length until she got to the tip of it. She opted to lick at it, her tongue rubbing against the slit collecting his precum and his legs were giving out, Hound being the only thing holding him up. Torn between two completely different feelings, tears were filling his eyes as her hand worked to make his cock rise, only stopping once he was fully erect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They asked you a question, puppy, answer them. Do you need to fuck someone? Empty this cock of yours in some bitch?” He did his best to stay quiet until Loba dug her nails into his thighs, bobbing his head yes to her with a gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need to be ashamed. As an owner it’s our job to take care of our pet. Enough of all this flirting. Hound, let's take care of him!” He wanted to cry out thank you as Loba climbed onto Hound's bed, blood pumping to his ears as she stripped down on the bed until she was as dressed as Elliott. He didn’t bother to stop the drool escaping his mouth, not wanting to move, not without a sign to do so...that and the grip Bloodhound on his collar seemed to tighten seeing his reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you waiting for? Come here and touch me.” He wanted to, he really wanted to... But the way Hound was still holding him against their body made him realize that agreeing to this wasn’t what they wanted. They pulled him closer one last time as Loba stared at them amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you enjoy this too much, Elliott, I swear when I have you again you will be punished.” Hound whispered this into his ear with a strict tone. “I only agreed to this as a way to thank her for saving your life, however if you start to prefer her over me? Maybe I will take Crypto’s advice and chop off your manhood.” They pushed him to the bed when they finished, his arms shooting out to balance himself over Loba’s body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His face turned red as she gave him a look, reaching up to give him a peck on his cheek as his hands roamed her body shakily. Her skin felt so soft to him, weirdly soft for a soldier as his hands reached to grip at her chest, his body heating up as he gave each one a squeeze. This lady's body really was killer, even more so as he rubbed his face into her tits and he licked her nipple as he moved his mouth to start sucking at the tattoo near her neck. Digging his fingers more into her body, his hips grinding against her ass. It would’ve been great if he hadn’t felt the bed dip since Hound's body pressing against his back caused him to let go of Loba, going stiff as a board as the hunter deposited a kiss to the nape of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh puppy, you’re taking so long to fuck her… Let your owner help you...Andrade get on your hands and knees, he needs a familiar position to mount.” She obliged, her ass on full display that made a whine slip from his mouth as his eyes caught sight of the plug she was wearing. It looked gold to him, the plug being big enough to spread her hole and a charm hung off at the end that looked like a wolf. It seemed on brand for someone who was named “Loba”, afterall.  She must’ve noticed his stare because she wiggled her hips at him, a smile on her lips, the charm shaking with it as she laughed at the way he was struggling to control himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you like it? I thought it’d be easier to do this, I do love my toys after all…But your cock? That’s been my favorite toy since that night, puppy...Hound let him pull it out. The suspense is getting too much for me.”  His fingers itched to reach out and pull the toy out, to replace it with his painfully hard member instead but a slap to his hand made him pull back. Hound’s fingers were already around the charm pulling on it as Loba let out a small moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Ah ah ah, not yet, pup. Let your owner help you with this one.” In one quick swift motion the toy was pulled out, thrown off to the side to be forgotten as Hound gripped Elliott’s cock, gently pressing it into Loba’s gaping hole as both parties let out a groan. Loba’s body was shaking while Elliott pressed his chest onto her back, wrapping his arms around her sides. It wasn’t until his hips were firmly against her ass did he realize something, he really must look like a dog right now. He would’ve been humiliated doing this, being forced to fuck like some mutt but he didn’t care, her insides felt perfect. Her walls were pulling him in deeper the longer he rested inside her, his fingers trailing down to her cunt to play with her clit making Loba squeeze around him harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Ah-ah-ah- </em> Hound aren’t you going to dig in? Puppy’s twitching inside of me and I’d hate for him to cum if you don’t get your share of him…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let out a squeal as he felt his ass get spread, Hounds fingers massaging each cheek as they spit on his hole and he shivered as he felt their length prod at his entrance. His arms dug into Andrade's sides as Hound split his ass open. He didn’t even have to look back to see that the fluid trailing down his thighs was more than just Hound’s spit; it was also blood. Tears streamed down his face, not ceasing even after Hound was nicely settled inside him, their cock already pressed against his prostate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is puppy about to cum? Gods I hope not.” They dragged their cock out, slamming their hips back into him making him yelp. “His owner isn’t done with him yet.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hound started moving their hips, making Elliott thrust into Loba causing the pair to moan as they were the one controlling the pace for both of them. He buried his face into her neck, flashes of pain and pleasure filled his body the deeper Hound thrust into him, deep growls emitting from their throat. Moans of ‘faster’ filled the room, whether it was Loba on her knees having the time of her life, or Elliott’s muffled voice, it didn’t matter. Hound was more than happy to oblige, a laugh coming from them as their hand gripped Elliott’s throat, coughs coming from him as he heard them murmur into his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re mine, Elliott, not as a puppy but as a person. You’re <b>my</b> bitch, my little whore.” The grip around his neck increased, his eyes fluttering the deeper Hound pressed into his prostate. “My sweet little <em> elska </em>, taking me so well and fucking his little bitch. Just listen to her moan...you’re doing so well for my friend.” Their hand quickly undid the muzzle around his mouth as he coughed from the pressure around his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speak my dear little “Pet”. Tell me...” They clearly wanted him to scream that he was enjoying this because of them, but they must’ve sensed he wasn't as he responded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Nghh </em> FUCK-” He wasn’t enjoying this, he was only loving this because of Loba, not because of Hound. Her ass was heaven on earth to him, giving him only pleasure while Hound worked only to piss him off. “P-p-please let me cum, it’s what I need. Please let me cum inside-” A sob broke from his mouth as he pushed his hips to go deeper inside of Loba who was squeezing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Puppy, Elliott, if I let you cum are you willing to finish mama off with your mouth?” His brain seemed to short circuit at this, his need to cum outweighing anything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YES YES YES. Please, just let me cum <em> Loba </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh heh, so cute...cum inside mama, puppy.” His hips pressed firmly into her, his body shaking as he came inside of her, his cum already being pushed out of Loba as he was pulled out by Hound via his collar. Despite everything, a blissful smile was on his face as he stared at his handiwork but this moment of delight was cut short as Hound gripped his hair, shoving his face into Lobas soaking cunt once she shifted onto her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Mmm-MMPH </em>” Hound held him in place, their hips pressing into him further as they shoved him down. He opened his mouth, Loba’s juices collecting on his tongue, moving it up and down while he felt her shake around his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, puppy! Put your neck into it, and arch your back more for Houndie. You’re going to make them jealous by giving me so many kisses!” His hands shot up to grip her thighs, trying to find a grip while he raised his hips for Hound who never stopped thrusting, the movements only increasing in harshness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t want to piss off the one person who was treating him decently, even if her hands replaced Hound’s, those manicured nails now digging into his scalp making him moan around her clit. He gently tugged at it with his mouth taking great care, doing his best to please her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She tastes so nice, salty of course but I can’t get enough...If only I met her somewhere else.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sudden rush of juices landed on his beard, Loba’s cunt tightening around his tongue as she let out a moan of satisfaction. His eyes started watering as Hound above him pressed into him one final time with a strong thrust, his ass filling with warmth right before they pulled out. His body went slack as he rested in between Loba’s hips, licking at the fluids that were still caught on his beard, a smile coming back onto his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was that, Elliott? Did it feel good?” Her fingers pushed his sweaty hair from his face so he could look up at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm mmm, you felt so good…A-and tasted good too, you and your pretty pussy.” His voice sounded hoarse, wanting to rest on her but her body moving off the bed told him that wouldn’t be a possibility, sadly. He only watched as he saw her dress herself up quickly, a sudden wave of panic hitting him as silence filled the room, Hound having not spoken yet since seeing how affectionate Elliott had been towards Loba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Thank you Loba, it seems that I need to show this puppy who owns him-” The heavy collar around his neck was taken off and thrown at Loba as she walked towards the door, an amused look on her face as she walked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good luck, puppy. Looks like you made my best friend angry. You should really try to remember who your owner is, even if you do love the company of a beautiful woman like myself.” She paused before leaving, her attention this time on Hound’s extremely still figure saying one last thing before she left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh and Hound, jealousy looks so ugly on you, it’s not his fault if he likes me more~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you Loba-” Hounds' voice sounded forced as they pulled Elliott into their lap, their cock slipping back into him as they held him there on their hips. “I don’t know why he’s acting out like this, but he will be...corrected…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Is this person for real? Are they actually surprised that I like Loba more?!?! She didn’t beat the shit out of me when we first met. It’s not my fault that she’s sexy! A-and has that hot accent...A great ass too...God damn it, she’s just hot- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a whore you are... getting hard again so fast after you just came...Well that woman won't be here to help you with that, this time…” Their hands gripped his hips, forcing him to move over their cock. The barman couldn’t stop the moan that left his mouth when feeling them hit his prostate, the pain traveling up his back as Hound sunk their teeth into his neck. Feeling them suck on it made his arms shootout to grip his own thighs</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-t-too m-m-much, you’re o-over st-sti-stim- y-you’re giving me too much Hound.” His body trembled against their chest as his second orgasm hit him too quickly, clenching tightly around their cock as Hound finished for the second time that night inside of him. Elliott collapsed on his side, his body hitting the firm mattress, Hound joining after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ ‘Too much Hound!’ Clearly not enough for you, <em> Elska. </em>Someone like you isn’t satisfied with just that…” Hound pulled him close, forcing Elliott to face them. Their lower half of their mask was taken off and they pressed a small kiss onto Elliott’s forehead. Scars decorated the part of their face he could see, what looked like cracks in their skin appeared on their lightly tanned skin. He couldn't stop himself from touching one, Hound gripping his hand immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing? A dog isn’t allowed to-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your face, what happened?” He regretted that question as Hound’s lips pressed into a thin line, the grip on his hand seemed to increase making him wince in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t ask me such a question, Elliott.” Their voice sounded low as they released his hand, their demeanor changing before Witt. “Do you understand? At best, you’re just a slut who gets hard at the thought of my friend, at worse you’re a nosy brat. Is that clear?”<br/>
<br/>
“....I’m sorry for asking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should be, now sleep before we have a repeat of last time.” He shook his head in agreement, pressing his face into the mattress below him as Hound held him tightly. He managed to doze off but swore he could hear Hound murmur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps I’ll tell you one day, my little fighter. Once you've earned it of course. I must make you worthy of learning about me, <em> kær </em>.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Most people write something important in these notes, but I think you can tell I'm not like "other people" (that's just fancy talk that I'm stupid and like to waste time writing these) </p>
<p>I just feel that well you know, I like reading the comments I get and do my best to respond and all that cliche stuff...With that out of the way I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it feels different compared to what I'm used to and all that junk. Don't hesitate to read this again during church or something like that, it's very funny to think about where people read these type of fics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Translations (I hate doing this tbh)</p>
<p>Mascota=Pet </p>
<p>Mi Perrito Bonito=My pretty dog</p>
<p>Hermoso=Beautiful </p>
<p>Aww pobrecito,quería su cama, ¡tiene sueño!= Aww poor little thing, he wanted his bed, he's tired!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>